Eres and Teres
by Deceptichick
Summary: What happens when Megatron has a daughter named Eres, and a new Femme enters the Decepticon ranks? Why crazy, and funny things. something the Autobots wont see coming. This is after Revenge of the fallen. Both OC.


In 2009, The Decepticons went back to Cybertron, As the Autobots had been the victorious. The fallen had died rather Quickly, and Megatron was furious, that his master died. Thus back to the thinking chair. What the human's and The autobots don't know, is that the decepticons were going to make the future extremely hard for them. Over the years, the Decepticons don't show their faces in earth, Optimus Prime decides it might be finally to go home, But when a new threat message appeared, in 2011, they decided to stay. Its been 3 years now, its 2014, Sam and Mikeala are two grown adults, and they have stayed with the autobots.

Over the years the Decepticons don't show their faces, some new things had happened. The femme Commander of the Decepticon Femme's appeared in Cybertron, Her name is Teres. She is a 35 ft transformer, Her form is of a amazon, she got from the history of the humans. Her hair is black, and she has two squares around her hair. (think about Jasmine's hair from Alladin) She has silver skin, Her arms are strong yet thin, She has two wings in her legs, she holds a blade and two laser guns. She can fly, from just thinking bout it. She has a red coat that flows behind her, her eyes are red with black slits. Two decepticon Symbols on her shoulders. She is Starscream's Lost Sister, Unfortunatly she has a tendency to break rules, and sometimes is much worse than her brother. She is very relaxed, Expert in the Human language, and is known to be a very temper fighter. Though that's not the only Surprise. More decepticons appeared back on Cybertron. Thus the femme of Megatron. Her name was not in the files of the Decepticon Files, but it is known she gave birth to a small femme sparkling, named Eres, Which the mother died. Thus now our story begins.

Cybertron  
POV

The dark fotress of Megatrons had never been so noisy. The spikes still hung. The floor was still wet, yet things had changed for the better ever since the fallen had died. There were extra more Decepticon's and a new edition to every decepticon soldier's life. A small sparkling named Eres, which the mighty Decepticon loved. The small sparkling was about a human's height. She had big red eyes, Her helmet was light blue, and her body was one of a tank and flyer.

Reader's note: (Megatron has the Armada Horns in this fanfiction)

She was extremely quick for a sparkling, and had a thing for dodging, things she learned for her "Uncle starscream". Every Decepticon was some one special to her eyes. There was Megatron. Her "daddy". He was very strict to the other soldiers, but extremely lovable to her. Her two favorite places to sit, was on his head, which his horns gave her support, not to mention the back two cannons behind his back, supported his own head, which supported her small back. And another was the Decepticon warlord's Throne. While starscream always got blown away, the small sparkling would sit on the throne when her father was busy doing things.

ShockWave's POV:

I walk out of the computer room, what a day. I look at the computer screen's one more time, and sigh. All day I've been in the moniter, just looking to see if there is any autobots. But like any other cycle, nothing. –eye twitches- why cant I be with Teres and the rest. And practice combat. Ever since Megatron's great retreat, we have been stuck in Cybertron. Not one single mission. My system is bored. Hell Im bored. –sigh-

Normal POV:

Shockwave opens the door, only to stand there as a small sparkling runs past him flailing her little arms. He looks at the small sparkling run off, as he looks to look behind her, only to shriek and go flat into the wall, his hands and legs stretched as Thundercracker ran past him, saying a quick Hey! And running after the small sparkling, then behind him A large AstroTrain runs past him yelling insults at the two, with his guns out. A small sweatdrop ran past shockwave's face, as he inched away, only to be flatten in the ground, by starscream who was shrieking and shooting guns at AstroTrain.

Shockwave: Slag me.

This is only chapter uno!  
what others troubles will happen in two!  
find out.


End file.
